


Pining Away

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [161]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining Misha, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2 non-au secret J2</p><p>Misha always shamelessly flirts with Jensen and Jensen always flirts back teasingly while Jared looks on in amusement. Misha asks Jensen out on a date to which he politely declines although they continue flirting.</p><p>Then Misha walks into Jensen's trailer and sees Jensen fucking Jared into the mattress, hears the whispered exchanges of love, they don't see him and he leaves heartbroken (bottom Jared)</p><p>The next day Misha arrives onset and Jensen and Jared greet him normally and its then he finally realizes the looks they share and the touches that linger just a second too long but he doesn't say anything but knows he will never be able to be with Jensen.I just really want hurt w/ no comfort and angsty and pining Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining Away

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my posting has been far and in between, but i've been so busy!

**Prompt** : J2 non-au secret J2

Misha always shamelessly flirts with Jensen and Jensen always flirts back teasingly while Jared looks on in amusement. Misha asks Jensen out on a date to which he politely declines although they continue flirting.

Then Misha walks into Jensen's trailer and sees Jensen fucking Jared into the mattress, hears the whispered exchanges of love, they don't see him and he leaves heartbroken (bottom Jared)

The next day Misha arrives onset and Jensen and Jared greet him normally and its then he finally realizes the looks they share and the touches that linger just a second too long but he doesn't say anything but knows he will never be able to be with Jensen.I just really want hurt w/ no comfort and angsty and pining Misha.

 

Misha really liked Jensen. He loved how playful Jensen was, he loved how he could switch from sassy to sweet in an instant. It was just everything he wanted in a guy and if he was reading the cues right, Jensen wanted him, too. Every secretive glance Misha gave Jensen, he returned it, sometimes with a wink. Jared seemed to see it too, because he would smile amusedly at Jensen afterwards. Jared would whisper something into Jensen’s ear and he would blush and glance over at Misha.

“You look hot today,” Misha told him. “It’s a struggle to remember lines when I’ve got Dean Winchester brooding sexily at you.”

Jensen grinned. “I have been told my brooding is sexy. It’s a talent I’m particularly proud of.”

Misha laughed too loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Jared eyeing them with a tiny smile on his face. Jensen’s blatant flirting and Jared’s obvious encouragement gave Misha the courage he needed. “Forgive me if this is too forward, Jensen, but I’d really like to take you out sometime. On a date.”

Jensen blushed deeply. “Misha, that’s so flattering. But I’m not sure if this is the best moment for us to date.”

“So you’re saying that there will be a moment in the future?” Misha clarified.

Jensen winked. “For you, sugar, there will be _lots_ of moments.”

Misha beamed. It was hard for him to even stifle his excitement. Castiel was supposed to be all serious and sullen, but Misha felt so happy he couldn’t force it. Jared and Jensen seemed to pick up on it, acting out even more than usual. Half of their gag-reel was probably going to come from this day alone.

“You and Jensen are getting along pretty well, huh?” Jared asked.

Misha glanced over at Jensen, who was laughing with a guest star. His head was thrown back and his perfect smile was wide. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

“He’s a wonderful costar,” Jared agreed. “And he’s very fun off the set, too. I’m sure you’ll find that out later.”

“Do you think that we’d be good together?” Misha asked.

Jared hummed. “Jensen is a complicated guy,” He said. “I think he could make it work with anyone.”

“Yeah,” Misha said dreamily. Jensen looked over at them and blew Misha a kiss. He blushed and winked back, while Jared just looked on with the familiar, amused smile.

Over the next few days, Misha continued his flirting with Jensen. He didn’t care that he’d been turned down, Jensen had implied that there was a chance for them in the future and Jared was practically a cheerleader for their relationship. So he would wait as long as he needed, just so he could hold Jensen in his arms and talk about how much he cared for him. Misha knew they belonged together.

He went to sneak into Jensen’s trailer and surprise him. They’d have a good laugh and maybe banter some more and then walk off to set. He opened the door as quietly as possible, and then froze.

Jared was on his hands and knees, and Jensen was kneeling behind him. They were both naked and Jensen was pounding into Jared rapidly. Misha watched transfixed as his perfect, pink cock slid in and out of Jared’s firm ass. They exchanged gentle touches and whispers between them. Misha snuck in farther to eavesdrop.

“I love you so much,” Jensen gasped. “Fuck, Jared, I love you. I love your ass, I love this!”

“Yeah, Jensen,” Jared moaned. “Fuck me harder, make love to me! Prove how much you love me!”

Jensen held Jared’s hips and thrust in and out. Misha could hear the squelching of lube and saw Jared’s cock firm and erect. Jensen wrapped one of his perfect hands around it and started to jerk him off. Jared whimpered and humped his hand, moaning and shaking with pleasure.

“We should get these soundproofed,” Jensen panted. “So when I slide into you and hit your prostate so nicely you can scream as loud as you do at home.”

“I bet you want them to hear me,” Jared retorted. Misha watched a drop of precome pearl at the head of his dick. “I bet you want everyone to know that you’ve got a hot boyfriend bouncing on your dick.”

Jensen smiled and then shuddered. “Fuck, Jay baby!” Misha could tell Jensen was orgasming and his face was even sexier than Misha thought it would be. He pulled out of Jared immediately and shoved him to the ground. He stuck his tongue inside Jared’s ass and ate him out. Jared brought his hand up and bit his fist furiously, muffling what Misha knew would be a very loud scream. His body shivered and then went lax.

“Jensen,” Jared sighed. “Oh, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jensen said. “I love you more than anything in the world. I’m so blessed to have you in my life, sweetheart.”

“Such a fucking sap,” Jared teased. “Ugh. Now we have to film and I have to watch Misha make heart-eyes at you.”

“Shut up, he does not,” Jensen retorted. “Besides, you know he’s just a friend. There’s another hot guy that I’m really in to.”

“Oh yeah?” Jared said. “Tell me about this hot guy you’re really in to.”

Jensen giggled and pressed a kiss against his lip. It was soft, but full of emotion. It was everything Misha imagined happening to him, except it was Jared that was caged in the warm embrace of Jensen’s arms. All of the flirting and joking that Misha thought was going somewhere—it was just a game. His heart crumbled into a thousand pieces and he wanted to cry.

It was very easy to convey Cas’ sullen mood in the scenes.

The next day, Jared and Jensen didn’t act any different. They obviously didn’t know Misha had walked in on such an intimate moment. Jensen still joked around with him in a flirting manner, but when Misha didn’t respond he turned into the sweet guy Misha wanted so badly. “Are you okay, Mish?”

“Fine,” Misha lied. “Just didn’t get much sleep.”

“Do you want to go home early? I can make an excuse for you,” Jensen offered.

 _Stop being so nice. Stop making me like you more when I know I can never have you_. “No, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, good.” Jensen graced him with a dazzling smile that just 24 hours ago, Misha thought meant something.

Now he could pick up on things that he’d missed before. The amusement in Jared’s smile wasn’t encouragement for their relationship—he’d known that Misha could never have Jensen. He’d thought that it was funny, that he and Jensen were joking around. He didn’t know the depth of Misha’s feelings. And all of the winking and blowing kisses—Misha should have realized it only happened when Jared was a few feet away from him. They were meant for Jared, not Misha.

Even the tiny things like Jensen saving food for Jared, or adjusting his hair when it got too messy were actions of love. Jared would tease Jensen and goof off to make him giggle, and Jensen would pick up on Jared’s jokes and join right in. Every action that seemed harmless was just another way that Jared and Jensen expressed their love.

Misha never had a chance with Jensen.

It was always Jared. 

 


End file.
